In some weather strips, a nonwoven fabric is attached to the design surface of a weather strip body via a resin adhesive layer in order to improve its appearance quality. For example, the applicant of the present application has proposed a weather strip using a nonwoven fabric containing a colored, decorative layer and an uncolored, adhered layer to which an adhesive layer adheres (Patent Literature 1). This weather strip has a strong adhesive strength between the nonwoven fabric and the adhesive layer, and there is no fear that the nonwoven fabric will peel from the adhesive layer.